2008-04-11 SmackDown
The April 11, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on April 8, 2008 at the TD Banknoth Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Episode Summary Victoria vs Michelle McCool The SmackDown Divas have a newcomer in their ranks—Natalya Neidhart, daughter of legendary WWE Superstar Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. Last week on SmackDown, she viciously attacked Michelle McCool after a brawl between Victoria and McCool. Tonight, she issued a bold warning to her fellow Divas: "When you mess with the best, you go down with the rest!" Later, Natalya targeted the All American Diva again to help Victoria pick up a win. WWE on AT&T Mobile exclusive video MVP and Matt Hardy have been warring over the "Franchise Playa's" United States Championship since well before a knee injury cost Hardy five months of his career. On Friday night, the U.S. Champion watched as Matt—who defeated MVP in a non-title match two weeks ago—took down Chuck Palumbo. The Ballin' Superstar was on commentary with Michael Cole & Jonathan Coachman, and during the match, he made a challenge for Hardy to face him this coming Friday night when SmackDown emanates from London. Following SmackDown, however, Eve Torres caught up with MVP to give him some interesting news. Even if they do battle in London, MVP and Hardy will have an even bigger clash the following weekend: A United States Championship Match at Backlash. SmackDown's New Hart "If you mess with the best, you go down with the rest," Natalya Neidhart proclaimed in front of a sold-out TD Banknorth Garden crowd after being introduced by her "new best friend" Victoria on SmackDown. Last week, Natalya shocked the sports-entertainment world and assaulted Michelle McCool. The All-American Diva was celebrating after winning the SmackDown Diva Competition and a custom-made Beverly Hills Chopper, when her party was derailed by two-time WWE Women's Champion, Victoria. When Victoria's attack on Michelle failed, Natalya came to her aid. "I did nothing wrong. I felt like Victoria was being threatened and I was protecting my friend," Natalya told WWE.com when asked to explain her actions. "I'm a business woman and I'm going to do whatever I can to get the job done. When my friend is in need I'm going to be there for her. I know Victoria's got my back too." Michelle wasn't the only Diva to feel Natalya's wrath last week. SmackDown's newest Diva landed a slap across Cherry's sweet face so loud that it could be heard in the locker room area. Natalya wanted to be certain that every Diva was paying attention. "Cherry was in my way. When someone's in my way, it's a roadblock. If she gets in my way again, she's going to feel the sting again," Natalya guaranteed. "I think every Diva on SmackDown should be very aware of my presence. I'm not going to leave any stone unturned. My plan is to dominate the SmackDown women's division and be the strongest Diva competitor in WWE." And as the Canadian-bred Diva told fans on SmackDown, "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Natalya is the daughter of WWE Legend Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart and the niece of WWE Hall of Famer Bret "Hit Man" Hart, and WWE Legends Owen Hart and "The British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith. Throughout the years, the foursome made up one of sports-entertainment's most popular factions, The Hart Foundation. Natalya's grandfather Stu Hart is considered Canada's godfather of professional wrestling. "Being a third generation Diva is actually history in the making, but my family didn't make me who I am today. Don't compare me to my dad, my uncles, or my grandfather. Everything I've earned is on my own. I am the only WWE Diva who's blazing their own trail," Natalya said. However, being the Hart family's first Diva did give Natalya the luxury of training in her grandfather's famous wrestling school, "The Dungeon,"— where some of sports-entertainment's biggest Superstars cultivated their skills. Superstars like; WWE Hall of Famers Greg Valentine, Curt "Mr. Perfect" Hennig and current Superstar and eight-time Intercontinental Champion Chris Jericho. "In The Dungeon, you learn to fight for your life and defend yourself. If you can last in The Dungeon, you're going to have a grittiness to you that none of the Divas can touch. I'm going to bring that same grittiness to the ring along with my combination of power, of strength, and of execution," said Natalya, the first Diva to come out of The Dungeon. "My explosiveness in the ring is what will define me as the top Diva in the WWE. You don't just learn to be physical; you learn that everything in life is a mental game. That's where I believe I have the advantage over any opponent." Now, with the same confidence as the family members who preceded her, Natayla looks to take the SmackDown women's division by storm. "The other Divas may say that I'm cocky and arrogant, but I'm not. I am confident in my abilities. I've done my homework and am ready to spread my wings. I'm proud of what family has accomplished, but I'm the first Diva of the Hart family to step in the squared circle and defend The Dungeon and what my grandfather taught. I dare any Diva to step one foot in the ring with me." Results * Singles Match: Victoria (w/ Natalya Neidhart) def. Michelle McCool (1:50) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Victoria Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes